AL 106 Continued
How We Stole the Obsidian Staff From Kamdur After our short repose, and some (not much) discussion, we began to scale the side of the mountain so we could see what we could see. We noticed on the way some steam coming up from the rocks. I went up to the steam to see if I could cast a message through or if it was a magic cancelling mist on Ulfgar's suggestion. Just as I did so, there was a shift in tectonic plates and the earth shook, but I managed to keep my balance and the steam proved to be just regular steam. About a third of the way from the top we stopped to get our bearings. In the distance was a body of water that looked like a lake that led to a larger body of water with a structure that appeared to be a bridge crossing said body of water. Ulfgar sniffed the air to see if there were any volcanic aroma. It was mildly sulfurous, so we decided to circle the mountain at the same altitude and not go any higher in case the volcano should no longer sleep. After about half an hour the sulfurous smell became more pronounced. Ulfgar bent to touch the ground and it was warm to the touch. He also mentioned that the earth was trembling a bit more, so we decided to descend. But first I put on the glasses to see if it would show a hidden eye that we could command to transport us to safety. With them on, the night sky became greatly enhanced and the light was dim. Even the stars that would ordinarily be hidden behind Dunia become visible. Very interesting, but no eye. We embarked on our journey toward the lake. The trek down was uneventful. By the time we got to the base of the mountain, the sun was nearly set, almost directly behind us, which meant we were headed in a due easterly fashion. We saw other mountains surrounding the sea to the south, so it would seem we were at the edge of a range of mountains. Ulfgar took a sip of the water, but it was pretty briney. We built a raft but by the time we were finished it was about 9 at night. Donning the glasses, I noticed that the stars were in a slightly different spot with them on vs off. We theorized that when they aligned the way to Mythinar might be open! That revelation seemed like a very important clue to the history of Varsolaris. It was filed away for future reference. We paddled out into the middle of the water. At a certain point it was evident that the ropes we had tied were not secure. We could also see a slithering figure in the depths of the water. One bump and Ulfgar and I fell into the brew. I cast sleep on the eel - for eel it was. We know not if it worked, because after a little bit of struggling around we were back on track. Once we were a fair bit closer, Klotar could see that the bridge was thicker on the west side than the east and there was a gap, it did not go fully across. There were also buildings on the west bank. As we approached, we tried to be cautious, but the unshakeable feeling that someone was watching loomed around us in the darkness of night. Ahead there were different structures in different states of disrepair. There was a central palace structure with a dome. There were also quite a few tall trees so if we wanted we could try to climb up and see what we could see. We couldn't see anyone, but I was positive there was something watching and if it had wanted to it could have killed us long ago, so I walked out with my arms upraised and declared 'We come in peace!' Ulfgar joined me with 'I am unarmed'. A ghishveldi glided down from the trees so elegantly that I was momentarily entranced just by the exquisite agility of the creature. It-they (he or she, who could tell how old it-they was-were) beckoned us to follow. They took us to the palace in the center. We entered through an archway, there were hallways and a central hallway. There was a warm glow rising from the end of the hallway and we hear a loud booming voice. "Puny mortals, the smell has returned. What is your business here?" Ulfgar sputtered a few incoherent words. "SILENCE! Why have you come back?" We see a giant dragon atop a hoard of treasure. A flaming sword and weapon racks and shields lie on both sides. Ulfgar: "we left because we knew it wasn't our place and we respect your place, i'm sorry we are so stinky" The obsidian staff is proudly displayed a bit behind where Kamdur is on the wall. It is obvious to all, no investigation necessary. I sensed he was either too old to really want anything to do with us or too haughty to think we were at all a threat (probably the latter), so I started with 'Greetings Oh Exalted one!' Most haughty beasts found that amusing enough. The conversation quickly deteriorated to boring. With my eye on the prize and hoping to somehow find a way to grab the staff and escape unscathed I cast invisibility on myself. Ulfgar and Klotar, reading my mind as only members of one party could, distracted the dragon and tried to get to the alcove we first entered Kamdur's lair from oh so long ago. I polevaulted using a javelin from the weapon rack and it ended up being an enchanted javelin that grew vines and carried me 20ft up in the air. I grab the obsidian staff, but with it I grab the unwavering attention of Kamdur. Klotar threw a rounded shield at Kamdur thinking it would hit him, it arced wide and embedded itself in the wall with a THWACKNG!!@! That didn't distract him unfortunately. He breathed a whole lot of 3s in my direction and dealt me 62 points of total annihilation :( Ulfgar retrieved my body, the goggles and the obsidian staff and as luck would have it, found a flying broom. Along with Eli's body - I mean goggles - and the staff, the eye that previously would not open the door for Ulfgar now opened and we were swept into the storm. What happened next was blurry and vague, but Ulfgar finally awoke a full day later just outside of the outpost. The staff was gone, the broom was gone, Eli was mysteriously restored to life (darn, now I can't reroll as a ghishveldi). Around Eli's left arm was a piece of jewelry - a black snake with emerald stripes and a large serpentine head coiling magnificently around - alive? inanimate? To be continued...